What Brings Us Together
by AcrossAnEmptyLand
Summary: After his mother's funeral, Kurt catches a glimpse of a young boy across the cemetery. A year later, when visiting his mother's grave, Kurt sees the same boy again. Can he really want to know someone he sees once a year? Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello! I'm Ashlee. This will be my second multi-chapter Klaine fanfic, and it's going to contain a lot more angst than my last one, so I'm pretty excited about it.**

**This story will not be a very long one. I'm guesstimating around 10-12 chapters. **

**It will switch between Kurt's story and Blaine's story, and it will also contain the boys' interaction with each other. I will specify when it switches between viewpoints. I'm rating this T, for tragedy and mild language. **

**So anyway, thanks for trying it out! This chapter is extremely sad, but it will pick up eventually. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It all started with a look. One fleeting glance across the cemetery. Neither boy would have ever guessed that they would save each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Kurt Hummel knew something was wrong. At the age of eight, he was highly keen and observant. Quite often lately, Kurt would come downstairs in his house to get a glass of milk at night, and he would see his father sitting at the table crying. Kurt had always thought of his father as the bravest, strongest man alive. So, the fact that Burt cried constantly made Kurt wonder what was upsetting him so much.

When Kurt visited his mother, Elizabeth, in the hospital one day, Kurt asked her about it. "Mommy, why had Daddy been so sad lately?"

Elizabeth looked at Kurt sadly and patted the spot on the hospital bed beside her. "Come here, baby."

Kurt climbed up gently, and snuggled into his mother's side.

"Kurt, sweetie, your dad has been sad because I've been very sick."

Kurt lifted his head slightly. "I know that. That's why you can't go away from the hospital."

Elizabeth nodded, taking Kurt's hands in hers. "Well, this sickness, it's not going away, Kurt."

Kurt looked at her curiously, genuinely confused. "I thought the doctors were going to make you better?" He asked.

Elizabeth sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "They—they can't do that anymore, Kurt. They've tried all they can, but Mommy isn't getting better."

Kurt, understanding what his mother was saying, looked up and whispered. "Are you going to be an angel soon, Mommy?"

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Yes, baby."

Kurt, now fully aware of what was happening, laid his face back down on his mother's chest, and began to cry softly. Elizabeth held Kurt for a little while until his sobs subsided.

"I'm going to miss you, Mommy."

"Oh, Kurt, I know. I'll miss you, too. But you have to have courage, Kurt."

"Courage? What does that mean?" Young Kurt asked.

"It means to be brace, no matter what happens. And never be afraid to be you, Kurt." Elizabeth replied, hugging him closely.

"Courage." Kurt repeated, mulling over the word. "I'll remember that forever."

Elizabeth chuckled. "And I'll always be here, Kurt." She said, pointing to his heart. "I'll always be watching over you."

Kurt nodded, still snuggled close against his mother. No other words were needed.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had passed away two days later, Burt and Kurt by her side. Kurt could see very clearly that his father was devastated, despite the calm front he put up.<p>

When they had left the hospital that day, Burt couldn't bring himself to drive home for the night. Home had Elizabeth written all over it. He asked his son if it was alright if they slept at a hotel that night, to which Kurt shrugged slightly, barely registering his father's question.

Burt rented a room for a night, and they had just gone into the room when Kurt looked up at his father, looming tears apparent in his eyes.

Burt sat himself down on the sofa, tugging Kurt into his arms. He held Kurt as the young boy cried himself to sleep. And he didn't let go even then.

* * *

><p>The following two days were a blur for Kurt. He had attended the wake with his father, but he didn't remember most of it. He barely acknowledged the numerous people who came up to him and Burt, offering their condolences. Kurt only remembered keeping his eyes on his mother's still form. They had put her in her favorite dress, the one she always wore for tea parties with Kurt.<p>

When Burt and Kurt had left the funeral home that day, they had gone home, and Kurt went straight to his bedroom without a word. He closed the door behind him, sinking to the floor and bringing his knees up to his chest. He cried for what felt like forever. But when the tears stopped, Kurt decided that he didn't want to cry anymore. Crying made Kurt feel weak, and Kurt knew that he couldn't let himself feel that way. He needed to be brace, and strong, like his mother had told him to. He needed to have courage.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Blaine was six years old when his parents were killed in an accident. They had died upon impact when a transfer truck veered into their lane, and sent their little car flying into a ditch. Blaine had been sent to Westerville, Ohio to live with his aunt and uncle. It was something that should have never happened to any young child. Sure, Blaine missed his parents every day, but if he was being honest, he was much happier living with his Uncle Tony and Aunt Meg.

Blaine's father had never been physically abusive, but his words cut like knives. Even at six years old, Blaine could see that his mother looked miserable after every conversation she had with his father.

Blaine loved his aunt and uncle, though. They treated him like a son from the very first day. His Aunt Meg had held him and comforted him when he was sad or lonely, and his Uncle Tony always made sure to spend time every day with Blaine. Sometimes, Tony and little Blaine would toss a football in the front yard, or Tony would take Blaine out for a movie and ice cream.

Blaine had a special relationship with his Uncle Tony. Tony was never discouraging of Blaine. When Blaine wanted to play his small guitar instead of toss a football around, Tony would be right beside him, listening to him play. When Blaine wanted to read stories of princesses in distress instead of pirates, Uncle Tony would be the one reading them to him.

* * *

><p>One day, a few months after Blaine had turned eight, his life was turned around once more. Aunt Meg got a call one day when Blaine was at school, and Blaine had come home that day to see her crumpled on the couch, sobbing.<p>

"Aunt Meg? What's the matter?"

She looked up, startled at the sight of a worried Blaine standing before her. "Oh, Blaine." She rushed forward, catching Blaine in her arms and hugging him close.

"Aunt Meg?" Blaine whispered.

"Let's sit down, Blaine." She said sadly.

"Is Uncle Tony at work?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Sweetie, Uncle Tony, he—he got hurt at work. It was a very bad accident, Blaine."

Blaine looked up, very concerned. "Will he be ok?"

He watched as a tear fell from his aunt's eye before she answered him. "No, Blaine. He—he's not coming home."

Blaine was overwhelmed. He hadn't wanted to think the worst, but that's what it obviously was. He started crying when he saw his aunt had broken down again. He quietly climbed into her lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her. "Are you going to be alright, Aunt Meg?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Two days later was the first time Blaine saw his uncle. Tony was dressed in his best suit, lying still in the half-open coffin. Blaine stayed at his Aunt Meg's side throughout the entire day, making sure that she had someone beside her in case she became too upset.<p>

Blaine watched her hold back her tears that day. He watched her appear to be strong. Blaine decided then that he needed to be strong, too. He needed to take care of his Aunt Meg in any way he could. He needed to show her that he could be brave, even when he was sad. All he needed was courage.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Burt had decided to bury Elizabeth in the nicest cemetery in Ohio, which was in Westerville. It was a two hour drive away from Lima, but Burt knew that his wife deserved only the best.

Kurt listened as a few of his mother's closest friends spoke about her, and then his father had muttered a simple 'goodbye', as they lowered Elizabeth into the ground.

When the funeral had ended, the family and friends of the Hummels began leaving slowly, eventually leaving only Burt and Kurt. They took turns laying the last two flowers next to Elizabeth's grave, before Burt took his son's hand, and led him out of the cemetery.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed a small crowd of people standing across the lot. He looked across to see that another funeral was going on.

A short woman with long, brown hair and a tear stained face was speaking to the coffin on the ground. Kurt's eyes trailed beside her, to where a young, curly-haired boy stood. Kurt guessed that this boy was probably around his age. He watched as the boy looked up at him. Kurt had just enough time to glimpse at the boy's sad face before Burt led him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Blaine barely listened to the words his Aunt Meg was saying about his Uncle Tony. All that held his attention right now was the coffin that lay at his feet, which held his uncle's body inside it. Catching a slight movement up ahead of him, Blaine looked up to see a pale looking boy with perfect hair watching him.

Blaine noticed that they looked about the same age, and the young boy had an expression on his face that probably mirrored his own. Blaine watched as a bald man in a suit led the boy away, and he felt a twinge of disappointment.

As they lowered his uncle's body into the ground, Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see that beautiful boy again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Ok, so that's that so far. Thoughts? Worth continuing? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

**I really can't explain how sorry I am that this chapter took so long. I posted the first one, and then had absolutely no motivation to write any more. For that, I apologize. But thanks for everyone who's still sticking with me!**

**Just to clear up the timeline a little bit:**

**Kurt's birthday is in May.**

**Blaine's birthday is in July.**

**Elizabeth's and Tony's death occurred in March.**

**I will continue writing from different POVs in this story. The boys won't meet for a few more chapters, but please enjoy the story for how it is right now. **

**That was a long one. Okay, enjoy this chapter. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

The months following Elizabeth's death were a difficult adjustment for Burt and Kurt. Burt watched as his son became more secluded; hiding away in his room, and only coming out for meals and to use the bathroom.

Occasionally, Burt would pause outside Kurt's bedroom door and hear soft, choked sobs coming from inside. Burt was at a loss. He had never imagined that he would have to raise his son by himself. But as scared as Burt was, he knew that his first priority would be to become the best father to Kurt that he could be. If that meant learning how to properly hold a teacup, or taking Kurt shopping for unnecessary clothes, then so be it.

Five months after Elizabeth's death, in August, Burt approached Kurt's room and knocked cautiously. "Come in." He heard his young son answer quietly. Burt silently entered Kurt's room and perched himself on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Hey bud." Burt started, trying to create conversation.

"Hi, Dad." Kurt replied, eyes never leaving the magazine he held in his hands.

Burt coughed. "Are you excited about starting school tomorrow? Fourth grade is a pretty big step."

Kurt looked up silently before casting his eyes back down. "It's not big, Dad. It's just another year." Kurt remarked sullenly.

"Right. Well, I'm sure you'll do well anyway." Burt said.

Kurt simply nodded.

Burt sighed. "Kurt, is there…anything you want to um, talk about?"

Kurt looked up at his father again, fully since the first time Burt entered the room. "No." He answered with a stony expression.

Burt nodded sadly, not surprised by Kurt's rejection of the subject. "Ok, well, I'll just leave you to do…what you were doing." Burt said, standing to leave. He took one last glance at Kurt, seeing that the boy had given no acknowledgment to his remark, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Blaine was nine years old when he first tried to run away from home. He and his Aunt Meg had had another fight; something that seemed to be happening quite a bit lately. This time, it was about Blaine not wanting to return to school that week, and Meg insisting that he must.

So that night, Blaine had packed an extra pair of clothes and a few snack foods into his small backpack, along with the stuffed bear that was his favorite. He climbed out of his window, and started the trek down the street, away from his house. He managed to walk to the end of the street, before stopping, realizing that even if he did have somewhere he could go, he wouldn't know how to get there. He rarely paid attention to where his Aunt Meg drove when he rode in the car with her.

Sighing in defeat, Blaine turned around and trudged back up the street, back to the house. He climbed back through his first floor window, threw the backpack on the ground and collapsed onto his bed, tears running down his cheeks.

Aunt Meg had found him the next morning, curled up in a ball on his bed asleep, and evident tear tracks visible on his face. She pulled his sleeping form close, and held him for a long while.

Blaine had woken up in his Aunt's arms, and made no effort to move. He could tell by the way she was holding him that she knew something was wrong. So, not caring that she would see, he started crying again. Blaine sobbed in her arms, for what could have been hours, though he wasn't sure.

"It will all be alright, Blaine." She whispered comfortingly.

He didn't argue.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Fourth grade material proved to be far too easy for Kurt. He breezed through his classes with such ease that Burt had considered moving him up to fifth grade, though ultimately decided against it. Now more than ever, Kurt needed to be around people who were his own age, and who he knew.

Kurt and Burt fell into a routine. Kurt would leave early for school, and Burt would leave right after him to go to his garage for the day.

Kurt would arrive home around three, and Burt at five. Burt would cook dinner as best he could for the two of them. They always ate in silence. Kurt cleared the table before retreating to his room for the rest of the night, leaving Burt alone.

Every night, Burt would flip on the television and sigh, disappointment but not surprised by Kurt's actions. Burt wished he knew how to help his son; to make him seem more himself again. _If only Liz were still here…_ Burt found himself thinking constantly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year seemed to pass slowly to Burt. When December finally arrived, Burt was surprised when he came home from the garage one Sunday to find his son decorating the house with Christmas items.<p>

Kurt turned to look at his father with sad eyes and a hint of a smile, before turning back to his work.

"Do you want any help, Son?" Burt asked, already assuming that Kurt would say no. But to Burt's shock, Kurt replied with a simple "sure".

Decorating the Hummel house for Christmas was something that Elizabeth and Kurt had always looked forward to every year, and it shocked Burt that his son actually wanted him to join in.

Silently, Burt made his way over to the pile of decorations, taking a wreath out and hanging it on the front door while Kurt placed candles in each of the window sills.

When Burt had started hanging the lights on the artificial Christmas tree, he was surprised to hear the sound of the piano drifting from the next room. He rounded the corner quietly and saw that Kurt was perched on the piano bench, currently playing a tune that Elizabeth had taught him to play. He watched Kurt until the young boy finished, then clapped behind him.

"That was great, Kurt." Burt told him.

Kurt offered another barely-there smile. "Thanks, Dad."

Burt motioned him forward. "Why don't you come help me finish the tree?"

Kurt nodded. Burt turned to go, but before he could, Kurt spoke quietly behind him. "I love you, Dad."

Burt tried holding back a tear, overwhelmed at hearing his son say those words to him after so long. "I love you too, Kurt. No matter what." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

"Is that the one you want, Blaine?" Meg asked him.

Blaine nodded.

"And it's your size and everything?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, we'll take that one." Meg told the employee behind the counter. She had the idea days before to take Blaine out to a music store and let him pick an instrument to learn to play, as an early Christmas present. She knew that if there was one thing that could cheer Blaine up, it would be music.

Blaine was currently holding a simple acoustic guitar, staring at it with quite an admiration. "It's all yours, Blaine."

He glanced up briefly and smiled. "Thank you so much."

She grinned. "Now why don't we sign you up for some lessons?"

* * *

><p>Christmas passed quickly for Blaine and Meg. Apart from his guitar, which Blaine rarely put down, Aunt Meg had gotten him various items of clothing, a bow tie, a couple of video games, and a gift card to the nearby toy store.<p>

At the end of the night, Blaine played one of the simple Christmas songs he had been practicing on his guitar, and Aunt Meg tucked him into bed, placing a lingering kiss on her nephew's forehead.

She closed his door, sighing to herself. Poor Blaine had already been through more in his short life than some people have to go through in a lifetime, and it wasn't fair to him. She missed Tony, more than she could describe, but she knew that the entire situation must be unbearable for Blaine. He had lost his parents and beloved uncle in the matter of three years.

It was a situation that she had a hard time fathoming, and she marveled at how well Blaine seemed to be dealing. Sure, there had been quite a few rough patches in their lives in the past nine months, but Meg couldn't put into words how proud she was of how brave and strong Blaine had been.

Meg hoped that with the New Year approaching, she could get Blaine to open up more about his feelings. She wanted Blaine to lean on her for support, not just presently, but well into his future as well. She wanted him to know that she would always be there for him, no matter who he became or what he got himself into.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." She whispered outside his closed door.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

"You ready, Bud?" Burt asked as he watched his little boy climb into the backseat of his car.

Both Hummel men wore suits, and two bouquets of flowers lay carefully in the passenger seat. Today was the day.

Kurt nodded to his father, and Burt began the drive toward Westerville. They remained quiet for most of the drive, apart from Burt asking Kurt if he wanted the radio on. Kurt, as expected, shook his head.

When Burt pulled into the cemetery, he swore he heard a soft whimper coming from his backseat. Burt parked the car a little way from his wife's grave. "Come on, Kurt. She's waiting for us."

He led Kurt from the car and they walked a bit, before spotting Elizabeth's gravestone.

Burt immediately kneeled on the ground in front of it, and placed the bouquet of flowers he held on the ground in front of him.

Kurt, on the other hand, stood back a bit, simply staring at the gravestone with his mother's name on it. Upon hearing his father let out a choked sob, however, Kurt moved forward and knelt down, placing one hand on his father's shoulder.

"We miss you, Liz." Burt began. After about ten minutes of talking to his wife, Burt got up. "You ready to leave, Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt's reply was barely above a whisper. "Can I have a minute?"

Burt nodded. "Of course. I'll be in the car." With that, he left, leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt turned back and addressed his mother himself this time. "I miss you a lot, Mom. But I'm trying to be strong like you told me to." He paused, before continuing. "Dad is taking good care of me, but I know sometimes he doesn't know what to do."

Kurt finished by telling his mom how he would always love her before standing, not wanting to keep his father waiting any longer.

When Kurt looked up, he spotted two people making their way across the lot, presumably to visit a loved one. There was a young looking woman, and a curly haired boy around Kurt's age. Kurt thought that this boy looked vaguely familiar.

His thoughts drifted to last year, when a funeral was being held right after his mom's had finished, and he remembered the boy. He had been standing beside the same woman that he walked with now. Kurt briefly wondered who the boy had lost.

Looking briefly at the boy again, Kurt was startled a bit to see the boy looking back at him, the same partial recognition apparent on his face.

Kurt watched as the boy waved softly to him, his face solemn. Kurt copied the motion, and waved back to the boy he didn't know. After the brief exchange, Kurt turned around and headed back to the car, back to his father, and back to Lima.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I hope you guys don't mind me taking a few chapters to establish how the boy's lives are, before I have them meet. And I think I have my writing motivation back, so the next chapter will definitely not be as long of a wait.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

**I have finally got a new chapter out! I know I promised last time that the chapter updates would be more often, but as soon as I said that, I finally got a new job, so I've been working hard and haven't had much time for writing. **

**Just for the long wait, though, this chapter is much longer than the other ones have been. I know it's a little rushed in some areas, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

"Are you nervous, Sweetie?" Meg asked Blaine as she handed him his book bag and adjusted his bowtie. Blaine had turned eleven the previous month, and today was his first day of middle school.

"A little."

She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "You'll be fine."

Meg tried to be supportive and reassuring, but inside she knew that middle school was an entirely different experience than elementary. She knew that the kids would be more cruel, more competitive, and not as accepting of everyone as innocent elementary schoolers are.

"The bus is here, Blaine." She said. He nodded nervously. "Have a good day!" She called after him as he walked out the front door, and towards the bus. Meg prayed for Blaine's sake that he would be able to enjoy middle school, and make some good friends. He deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Kurt and Burt had been in a much better place since their first visit to Elizabeth's grave. Burt had spent the rest of the night holding Kurt as the young boy repeated 'I miss her' over and over again.

Throughout the next year, they had grown closer as father and son. They sat down often to talk about their days, and Kurt started confiding some of his thoughts and feelings in his father.

Kurt was now eleven, and far more mature than most kids his age. He began cooking meals for Burt and himself. He visited Burt in the garage on Saturdays, and Burt began teaching Kurt all of the inner workings of cars, even though that wasn't something that Kurt was particularly interested in learning.

He had quite a fashion sense for an eleven year old, and often asked an overwhelmed Burt which scarf matched his outfit better.

Today was Kurt's first day of sixth grade. Burt was surprised that his son didn't seem the least bit nervous. In fact, he looked rather excited. "Son?"

Kurt looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

Kurt looked momentarily confused as he thought about his dad's words. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Burt seemed to hesitate for a while, before he took Kurt's hands into his, and led the small boy to the sofa nearby. "Look, Kurt. I gotta tell you. Kids your age, well, some of them aren't nice. Some of them have hard lives at home so they…well, they tend to take it out on other kids. Especially some of the ones that are smaller than themselves." Burt paused, almost grimacing at how small and fragile Kurt seemed sitting right beside him.

"You mean bullies?" Kurt asked.

Burt sighed, nodding. "Bullies. Kurt, I just, wanted to tell you to be careful. And if anybody ever tried to hurt you, or do anything to you, please tell me right away. Got that, bud?"

Kurt didn't answer straight away. Instead, he seemed to be pondering something.

"Kurt?" Burt questioned. Kurt's head snapped up, and he finally sighed.

"Dad, I'm different. I know I am. I always have been different from other boys. I hate getting dirty, I like clothes instead of sports, and I know more about Broadway than most adults. I don't know why I'm this way, but I'm not going to change me. I don't care what anybody thinks or does to me. They can't take away who I am. And I won't let them."

When Kurt finished, he heard the bus approaching, and quickly made his way to the front door, Burt following closely behind. Kurt turned around to give his dad a short hug. "I'll be careful, Dad. I promise." And then he turned and strode a couple of houses down to where his school bus was waiting.

Burt stood in the doorway, marveling at how Kurt walked with his head held high, like nothing in the world could stop him. Elizabeth would have been proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Blaine stepped through the doors of South Westerville Middle School, nervous as hell. It didn't take him long to find his assigned locker, and begin unloading his book bag. He walked towards his first class, and realizing that he was one of the first students in the room, quickly took a seat at the very back of the classroom. As other students began to trickle in, Blaine concentrated on breathing in and out. He had noticed that some of his peers were considerably bigger than he was, and Blaine would be lying if he said that it didn't intimidate him.

The teacher decided to seat the students alphabetically, so Blaine was transferred to the very first desk at the front of the classroom. He mentally groaned, thinking that it would probably be the same way in all of his classes.

By the time the final bell rang at 2:30, Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. All things considered, his day could have gone much worse. Middle school didn't seem to be all that bad, apart from the abundance of homework he had received on the very first day.

Blaine boarded his school bus for the route home, being careful to avoid the seats in the back where a few particularly intimidating eighth graders sat.

Blaine got off the bus when it pulled up to his home, and he immediately received a big hug from his Aunt as soon as he walked through the door.

"How was your first day, Sweetie?" She asked curiously. Blaine smiled.

"It was…good. It was very good." And Blaine grinned to himself, because it was the first time he'd been able to honestly say that in quite a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley Middle for the first time, somewhat unsure of his environment. He hadn't come across anyone particularly unfriendly, though he knew it was only the beginning of the day.

Kurt stopped in front of his locker and, upon opening it, hung up a mirror on the door. He had to have a way to make sure that his already perfect hair stayed perfect in between classes. Kurt then took out his schedule, noticing that he had English for his first period. Kurt did a little inward cheer, because English had always been his favorite school subject. _At least I'll have a good start to each day _Kurt thought to himself.

He reviewed his schedule once more, grimacing when he saw that he started gym the following week. Unlike English, Kurt hated gym. He hated getting sweaty, and he was sure that he would appall the crowded boys' locker room.

Kurt's English teacher was decent. He was nice, but Kurt could tell that he could become strict if pushed.

The rest of Kurt's day went by, uneventfully. Kurt had boarded the school bus home with a smile on his face. A part of him knew that as this was only the first day, he shouldn't get his hopes up about not being bullied, but another part of him was excited. The new school year, as well as the possibility of meeting some new friends would be good for him. He just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

The following day at school, Blaine was at his locker, gathering his books and an extra pencil for his next class. Suddenly, he felt himself being shoved up against his own locker, the cold metal scraping at his back.

The first thing that registered in Blaine's mind was fear. He should have known that the bullies were just waiting for the right moment to torture him. But, as he looked up, Blaine didn't expect the sight before him. His fear vanished when he saw an Asian boy, staring at him with a look that practically matched Blaine's.

"I'm so sorry about that!" The boy all but yelled. "I can be clumsy, sometimes. I tripped over my shoelace, and I'm sorry you were in the danger zone."

After staring at the boy for a few short moments, Blaine waved a hand in front of him. "It's no problem."

The boy, who was only slightly taller than Blaine, held out his hand. "I'm Wes." He said.

Blaine took Wes' hand and shook it quickly. "Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." Wes replied.

Blaine only nodded, turning back to his locker to retrieve the remaining books that he needed. When he turned back around, he was surprised to find that the boy was still standing behind him.

"I um…I still kind of feel bad. I want to make it up to you."

"Don't bother." Blaine replied. "It's no big deal." He began walking in the direction of his Science class.

"Wait!" Wes called behind him. Blaine turned and faced the boy curiously.

"My friend David and I…we usually eat lunch together at one of the booths. Do you, maybe want to join us? We like getting to know new people." He trailed off, though Blaine didn't miss the faint hopefulness in Wes' voice.

"Sure." Blaine answered, quietly. The other boy grinned.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Kurt's first week had been, surprisingly, great. Nobody had been mean to him, his classes and teachers were going to be good, and he had even met a nice girl named Mercedes, whom he was sure he would be able to call a friend in no time.

Kurt spent the weekend doing his homework and working at the garage a little with Burt. Before he knew it, Monday had rolled around again.

Kurt attended his English, Math, and Science classes, before sitting down to lunch with Mercedes.

"So, we have to start gym today." She said, groaning.

Kurt cringed. "I know. If you ask me, gym is a waste of time. Sure, I understand the importance of physical exercise, but I can just as well do that at home. In my own clothes. With a shower nearby."

Mercedes nodded. "I hear you."

They continued to talk quietly about their days so far, before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time and the beginning of the day's remaining two periods.

* * *

><p>Kurt's History class seemed to breeze by, and before he knew it, he was heading down to the boys' locker room, gym bag in hand.<p>

He entered, and was immediately repulsed by the stench of sweat and dirty socks. Kurt found an empty spot on one of the benches, and took his gym clothes out of the drawstring bag. He looked around nervously, mentally wondering how he could avoid having to change in front of the other twenty or so boys. He spotted a lone bathroom stall, and, relieved, made his way over to it.

Standing next to the door of the stall was a rather large boy who smirked down at Kurt as he approached. "Too good to change in front of everybody else like the rest of us are you?"

Kurt, alarmed and slightly wary of the boy's tone, simply shook his head. "I'm just, uncomfortable with that. That's all." He answered quietly.

The larger boy barked out a laugh. "Scared we're going to make fun of your body or something?"

Kurt's face blushed red as he stuttered. "I—I no. I just, don't like changing around, um, other people." With that, Kurt hurried into the stall and closed the door before the bigger boy could taunt him some more.

He heard a few of the boys cackling outside. "Well, we have half a year of this stupid gym class. You're bound to have to show off that puny body of yours sometime. Just wait and see." The boy yelled from outside the stall, before he and several others retreated to the gym.

Kurt stood in the bathroom stall for a few minutes after they left, trying to process what had just happened. He felt a sudden urge to cry, but pushed the feelings back. _It was just a joke…_He told himself. _They were just messing with you. _He would not let this get to him.

Kurt quickly dressed, and exited the stall, completely ready for his day to be over.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through his front door, surprised to see his dad home early from work. He found Burt in the kitchen, putting the final ingredients on a homemade pizza, before popping it into the oven. "Hey Kiddo."<p>

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing home? And making dinner this early?"

Burt was quiet for a minute, before he sighed. "Do you have a lot of homework today?"

Kurt, somewhat confused by the sudden question, shook his head. "I finished it all in class. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I—" Burt started, but stopped, hesitating to say what he wanted so desperately to say. "I just…I'm missing your mom today. A lot. You know, some days I'm fine, but other days I just…just want to be near her again. I know we always go in March, but I want to go visit her. I know it's quite a drive, and you have school tomorrow, but—"

"Yes." Kurt cut off his father before he finished. The moment after Burt mentioned the idea, Kurt knew he wanted to go talk with his mom. After the day he had, it would be just what he needed. "I'd love that."

Burt cleared his throat, surprised that Kurt had made no objections. "Ok then. I guess we can eat, and then leave."

Kurt nodded, and headed upstairs to change.

Burt and Kurt ate in silence, and, after Burt had cleared and washed the dishes, he and Kurt hopped into his car, beginning the drive to Westerville.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

"I'll see you tomorrow, guys!" Blaine called as he climbed out of Wes' mom's car. Mrs. Montgomery had volunteered to drive David and Blaine home, instead of them having to ride the bus.

"See you, Blaine!" David and Wes called back simultaneously.

Blaine chuckled to himself. In just a week, he had grown extremely fond of the two of them. The three ate lunch together every day, and had even once gotten together after school to compare their quiz notes.

Blaine was immensely grateful to have made not one, but two close friends so early in the school year.

He walked inside and found his Aunt sitting on the couch, flipping through an old photo album, a single tear track apparent on her face.

"Aunt Meg?" Blaine whispered, slowly tip-toeing up to her. She looked up at him and forced a timid smile.

"Hello Blaine."

Blaine was about to ask her the obvious question of what was wrong, when he noticed what she held in her hand. It was a picture of herself, Tony, and Blaine, all gathered around a small birthday cake. Blaine recognized the picture. It had been taken a few years ago, on his Uncle Tony's birthday. Realization then hit Blaine like a freight train. "Today was his birthday." He stated aloud.

Meg nodded, sliding over on the leather couch to make room for her nephew. Blaine sat and wrapped his arms around his Aunt in the most comforting way possible. He held her for a while, before a though occurred to him. "Why don't we go wish him a happy birthday?"

Meg looked up, looking hesitant. "I don't know, Blaine. You have school tomorrow, and—"

"It's only a few minutes drive. And we won't stay long. I promise." He insisted.

Meg sighed, pondering his request. "Alright."

Blaine offered her a hint of a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Burt and Kurt arrived at the cemetery a little after six thirty, which meant that they still had plenty of daylight left before the sun went down. They walked over to Elizabeth's grave, Kurt gently placing the recently bought flowers he held on the ground in front of him. He blew a kiss at the headstone. "I love you, Mom."

Kurt watched as his father knelt down in front of him. "I miss you so much, Liz." Burt began.

Kurt, deciding not to intrude on his dad's moment, turned to walk back to Burt's car, intending to come back after his father was done. Kurt rounded the corner where the car was parked and felt himself collide with something.

"Ouch!" He heard someone say in front of him. Kurt, rubbing at his now sore elbow, looked up. To his surprise, his eyes caught the deep hazel ones of the same curly haired boy he saw every time he had visited his mother. Beside him stood the same woman the boy was always with. Kurt vaguely wondered what relation she had to the boy.

"Watch where you are going, Blaine." She said to her nephew, before turning to Kurt. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

Kurt shook his head. "It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." He said politely.

The woman faintly smiled at him, before taking the boy's (Blaine, apparently was his name) hand, leading him away from Kurt.

Blaine, however, looked back, waving slightly at Kurt before rounding the corner, into the cemetery.

Kurt waved back, but the boy was already out of sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Hope that was at least a little bit worth the wait. The boys will get to talk very soon, I promise! I already have that entire part planned out. **

**One quick note. I really don't like the name of this fic. It was just something that came into my head a few minutes before I started publishing. So if anyone has any good ideas for a new name based on what you've read so far, PM or let me know in a review. Thanks!**

**And thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

**I sincerely apologize for the wait on this. I had Blaine's story all planned out but I had an extremely difficult time trying to give Kurt a story for this chapter. But thanks to a lovely recent reviewer, Lia, I felt that this had to be updated soon. So here it is! **

**Just a little note, some of the little details in this may be a little different than canon. But this is fanfiction, so deal with it.**

**Also, I'm also still looking for a better name for this fic. If you have any ideas, let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

"And why the hell isn't anything being done about it?"

Burt Hummel was furious. Probably more furious than he had ever been in his life.

"I guarantee you, Mr. Hummel, that if we had any kind of evidence to prove that your son is being harassed, severe measures would be taken. Unfortunately, it is only…" But McKinley Middle School's Principal never got to finish his sentence.

"Are you calling my son a liar?"

"No, sir, I—"

"Because Kurt is the most honest person I've ever known. After two years of putting up with the bullying that's been happening right under your nose, my son finally got the courage to tell me about it, and I promise you, he wouldn't lie about something about that."

"I believe you, Mr. Hummel." Principal Jennings said, before turning to Kurt, who had been sitting quietly in the corner of his office. "I believe you, Kurt. I do. And I'm sorry for what you've had to go through. But until I have evidence that proves that the certain students you have named have been harassing you, I can't issue any punishment."

Burt groaned loudly, but Kurt just sighed and nodded. The answer had been exactly what he had been expecting. In fact, he was impressed and grateful at how much his principal seemed to actually care.

Burt looked over at his son with a helpless expression, but Kurt, knowing there was nothing else to say, thanked his Principal, and followed his father out the door.

"We'll be watching out, Kurt." Principal Jennings called out.

* * *

><p>Kurt flopped down on his bed after returning home, sighing dejectedly. The bullying had been getting worse since sixth grade. It had escalated to forceful locker shoves, and hurtful insults. Kurt briefly wondered what he had done to deserve their hateful comments. He knew he was a bit different than the other kids. He liked to dress more fashionably than the other boys. He liked theater classes better than sports. But Kurt didn't see what was wrong about that.<p>

Finally, after two years, Kurt had decided to tell Burt about the way he was being treated. And Burt reacted every bit the way Kurt thought he would. A livid Burt immediately dragged Kurt to the car and sped to the school, demanding a meeting with Principal Jennings.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see his dad in the doorway.

"Hey, Dad."

Burt took that as an invitation to come into Kurt's room. He strode over and took a seat at the end of Kurt's bed. After a few moments of excruciating silence, Burt finally spoke quietly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Kurt?"

Burt hadn't really expected Kurt to answer, and wasn't surprised when he just saw his son shrug.

"Did you think you handle it on your own? Was that it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Then what, Kurt?" Burt asked pleadingly.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I was scared." He answered in a timid voice that was almost too quiet for Burt to hear.

"Scared?" Burt repeated. "Did they threaten you, Son?"

Once again, Kurt shook his head. "Not directly. But I wouldn't put it past them."

Burt shook his head, but inside he could feel the anger building up once again as he thought about his son being tormented. "What made you finally decide to tell me?"

Kurt inwardly groaned. He had hoped that his dad wouldn't ask him that. He knew that once it was spoken out loud it would be difficult to stop Burt from flipping out again. "They…they made fun of me, because my mom is dead."

Burt was speechless. He stared at his son for a long time, trying to process what he had just heard. What kind of sick person would make fun of someone for having a dead parent? Burt, not sure what else to do, wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him. It reminded him of the countless times he held Kurt when the boy was younger.

"Everything will be okay, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"So who do you really want to ask you, Blaine?"<p>

Blaine sat with his fellow eighth-grade friends, Wes and David, at their usual lunch booth. The three boys, who had been inseparable since they had met two years before, were currently discussing their plans for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance.

"I don't really know." Blaine answered, clearly disinterested.

"Come on, dude." David encouraged. "There's got to be at least one girl at this school that you're into."

"Yeah." Wes remarked. "What about Samantha? She got super hot over the past year."

"Oh, definitely." David agreed.

Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes as his friends began discussing more girls that they hoped would ask them to the dance. If he was being honest with himself, there really wasn't any girl that he wanted to go with. Blaine knew that he was at an age where he should be attracted to girls, so it confused him that they didn't really seem to do anything to him. He had a few female friends, but he never once thought of any of them as more than friends.

Another thing that confused Blaine to a frustrating point was the way he had reacted when one of his male classmates, Michael, had smiled at him from across the room the other day in History class. When he had seen Michael smiling at him, Blaine's stomach had turned upside down, and he could feel his cheeks flush before he briefly returned the smile.

Blaine was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of the school bell, signaling the end of lunch. He dumped the uneaten contents of his tray into a trash can, and followed Wes and David out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived home from school that afternoon with something very important on his mind. He walked through the front door and immediately grinned as the smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies made its way to his nostrils.<p>

Meg had Mondays off of work, so it had become a little tradition for her to bake cookies for Blaine every Monday afternoon.

"I'm home!" Blaine yelled.

"Hi, Sweetie!" He heard his aunt yell from the kitchen.

"You made my favorite!" Blaine happily remarked.

Meg smiled and nodded. "Help yourself."

Blaine did so, choosing a rather large cookie that was still warm. He poured himself a glass of milk, and sat down at the table in the kitchen. A few minutes later, after the last batch of cookies was pulled from the oven, Meg joined him at the table.

"How was school?"

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "Same old thing."

"Are you excited for the dance?" Meg asked him curiously.

"I suppose." Blaine replied. "If I can get a date."

"Oh, you'll get one. You're a hottie, Blaine." Meg said teasingly.

Blaine grinned, but then his expression turned serious. "Aunt Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"What if…" Blaine began, not quite sure how she would react. He took a deep breath to finish. "What if I asked somebody to be my date to the dance?"

She smiled and laughed a tiny bit. "I think you might not get the point of a Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine. The girls ask the boys."

"I know. I just—" He stopped, thinking that maybe it was a bad idea in the first place.

"What is it, B?" Meg asked, concerned.

Blaine sighed. "What if I asked another boy?" There, he had said it.

Meg sat in stunned silence for a minute, staring at Blaine. "Oh." She finally whispered. She was taken aback, because Blaine had never mentioned anything about him liking other boys before. It surprised her.

"I knew it was a stupid idea." Meg heard Blaine grumble beside her. Immediately, she spoke up.

"It's not a stupid idea. I think it's a lovely idea, Blaine."

Blaine, not hiding his look of surprise, answered. "Really?"

Meg nodded. "Really. If you want to ask another boy, there is nothing wrong with that. I want you to do what makes you happy, Blaine. And if you want to go to the dance with a boy, then go to the dance with a boy."

Blaine grinned, suddenly excited. Maybe this dance would be great.

* * *

><p>"What if you transferred schools?" Burt mentioned as he sat down to dinner with his son.<p>

Kurt shook his head and frowned a little, showing his disapproval for the idea. "It's already March, Dad. I'm not going to change schools with only three months left."

"But it's your safety on the line, Kurt."

Kurt put down his fork and looked up at his dad. "I know you're worried, Dad. But I think I'll be okay. The only way they've ever physically harmed me is a few locker shoves. I don't think they'd try anything else, especially with the teachers and principal looking out now."

Burt didn't say anything as he continued eating. He didn't like the idea of Kurt returning to that school. He didn't like it one bit. But Kurt was right; it would be irrational to make his son transfer schools in March. But one thing was for sure. Burt would do anything he could to protect his only son. If that meant joining the PTA, Burt would join the PTA. If it meant dropping off and picking Kurt up from school instead of having him ride the bus, then Burt would do it. He knew that Kurt would object to Burt becoming the ultimate protective parent, but Kurt would have to deal with it, Burt thought. Kurt was all he had, and the last thing Burt wanted was for him to get hurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine's last class of the day had just let out, and the boy sighed, relieved. It had been a long and stressful day. He had been loaded with a ton of homework, including a project, and he had been stressing all day about getting up the courage to talk to Michael. As if on cue, Michael walked out of his class and to his locker. Blaine took a deep breath, and walked over.<p>

"Hi, Michael."

The boy grinned, which made Blaine blush. "Hey, Blaine. What's up?"

Blaine was momentarily distracted by the boy that stood in front of him. He had dark curly hair, similar to Blaine's, but he was a bit taller. "Um, I was just wondering if anybody's asked you to the dance?"

Michael smiled, closing his locker and leaning against it, facing Blaine. "No. Not yet. I was actually going to ask somebody myself, but I didn't know if he would want to go with another guy or not."

"So you are, um…" Blaine stuttered, not wanting to sound rude.

Michael laughed. "Gay? Yes, I am. I think I've known for a while."

"Oh. Cool." Blaine answered dumbly. "I uh, wanted to ask you something."

Michael raised his eyebrows, listening intently, and Blaine swore he could detect a bit of hope in Michael's eyes.

"Would you like to go with me? I mean, we don't have to go as a date, we could just go as friends, unless of course you wanted to ask the other person that you were thinking about. I would understand, really." Blaine stopped his rambling when he finally noticed that Michael was grinning at him.

"You were the one I wanted to ask, Blaine." Michael said.

"What?" Blaine questioned, disbelievingly. He didn't think that asking Michael would be this easy.

"I wanted to ask you to the dance. I've wanted to ask you ever since they announced it. I just didn't know if you would be comfortable going with…you know, me."

Blaine smiled nervously. "I would. I'd like to go with you."

"Great!" Michael exclaimed. "We'll work out details later?"

Blaine nodded, and watched as Michael began walking off. "See you later, Blaine."

"Bye." Blaine called back. He may have appeared calm on the outside, but inside, he was screaming like a little girl.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt was back at school. Burt had dropped him off, much to Kurt's chagrin, though inside he knew that his dad was only doing what he thought was best.<p>

Kurt made his way to his locker, where his friend Mercedes was already waiting for him. As he approached, her eyes widened.

"Kurt, what happened yesterday? Someone saw your dad storm into Principal Jennings' office, and the whole school is talking about it."

"It's not that big of a deal, Mercedes. I um, told my dad about the bullying."

Mercedes looked surprised. "Wow. I'm proud of you, Kurt. He needed to know."

Kurt nodded. "He may be a little more protective now, but I think I made the right decision in telling him."

Just then, the bell rang. Kurt and Mercedes said their goodbyes, each heading off to their first classes of the day. Kurt's first class was Spanish, and he was surprised to find that they had a substitute that day. The substitute introduced himself as Mr. Shuester, and told them that he was also the substitute Spanish teacher at McKinley High.

The class went by fairly quickly, and just as Kurt was leaving, he heard a voice behind him, quietly humming a particular tune that Kurt loved. Kurt turned around to face the substitute, Mr. Shuester.

"Defying Gravity. One of my favorites." He said.

The teacher turned to look at him with surprise. "Very good. You have a thing for musicals as well?"

Kurt nodded. "I can pretty much quote every line from _Wicked._"

Mr. Shuester grinned. "You would make a great addition to my glee club."

Kurt tilted his head to one side, suddenly interested. "You run a glee club?"

"I co-run it with one of my fellow teachers at McKinley High. I plan on taking over when he's done with it, though. Maybe you'd consider joining next year?"

Kurt smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Aunt Meg pulled up at the school, and looked over to Blaine, who sat in the passenger side. "You sure you have a ride home?"<p>

Blaine nodded. "Michael's dad said he'd take me home."

Meg smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Have a wonderful time, Blaine."

"Thanks!" Blaine replied, as he got out of her car. He began walking up to the school, nervously pulling at the sleeves of his suit.

"Blaine!" He heard his name being called from behind him, and he turned around to see Michael heading towards him.

"Hi, Michael. You look great." Blaine said.

"So do you!" Michael complimented, causing Blaine to blush even more. "You ready to go inside? I was on the decorating team, and it looks pretty awesome in there, if I do say so myself."

Blaine chuckled. "Sure."

The two walked in together, receiving a few curious stares along the way. Blaine gasped a little when he saw the inside of his school gymnasium. It really did look as awesome as Michael had said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Michael asked Blaine.

"I actually really love this song." Blaine answered. "Do you think we could dance first?"

Michael smiled. "Of course." He took Blaine's hand and led him to the dance floor, where the two began dancing crazily to the upbeat song that was playing.

After a few songs, Blaine decided that it would be a good time to get drinks. So he grabbed two cups of punch, and made his way over to the table that Michael was saving for them.

"Thanks!" Michael said when Blaine handed him the punch. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as their fellow classmates continued dancing to whatever the DJ played. After about ten minutes, a familiar, and slower, song started playing overhead, and Blaine and Michael watched as everyone began to pair up. Suddenly, Blaine noticed a hand that was being outstretched towards him. "Do you want to dance some more?"

Blaine gulped. He hadn't expected Michael to want to dance a slower song with him. But, as Blaine nodded and took Michael's hand, he felt like there was nothing he wanted to do more. Michael led him to the dance floor and put his arm around Blaine's waist, initiating the dance.

Blaine was so wrapped up in his dance with Michael that he didn't notice a few of his male classmates standing in the corner, whispering to each other, and staring at the couple with harsh expressions.

* * *

><p>"Ready, Kurt?" Burt asked.<p>

Kurt nodded. It was that time, once again. The time to make the drive to Westerville. The time to visit his mother. After everything that Kurt had been through that year, he was really looking forward to having a conversation with his mom.

Burt had gotten home from the garage late, so it wasn't until around 8 p.m. that they got in the car and began driving. As usual, Burt stopped at the florist and got Elizabeth's favorite flowers. An hour later, they were pulling up to the cemetery. Kurt and Burt took turns telling Elizabeth how their lives had been the past year. Kurt broke down a little when telling his mother about the bullying. After they had finished, they each laid their flowers down on the grave, and got up to leave. But something caught their attention.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time tonight, Blaine. I'm glad I got to go with you." Michael said. He and Blaine were outside the school, waiting on Michael's dad to come pick them up.<p>

Blaine grinned. "I had a great time, too."

It had come unexpectedly. Out of nowhere, really. Blaine suddenly found himself on the ground, a horrible pain in his stomach. He felt a foot being kicked into his ribs and screamed loudly. He looked over a few feet away, where he saw Michael struggling against somebody that looked twice his size. Blaine winced as he saw Michael fall to the ground, clutching his left arm.

"Put them in the car before someone sees!" Blaine heard a gruff voice yell, though he couldn't tell who had said it. Before he knew what was happening, a fist connected with his face, and Blaine fell unconscious.

When Blaine woke up, he panicked. He was being dragged along grass, and he could've sworn he saw a gravestone in the corner of his eye.

His fear was confirmed, when he was pushed to the ground, and once again kicked in the ribs.

He cried out in pain as a sinister voice chuckled.

"Perfect." The voice said. "Now you fags are where you belong!"

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Another voice called out, and Blaine felt a foot collide with his head one last time, before his attacker stalked away.

Blaine laid on the ground a bloody mess, barely holding on to consciousness, when he heard a voice from a few feet away. This voice wasn't malicious, though. Quite the opposite, Blaine thought. This voice sounded like an angel.

As Blaine lay there for what felt like hours, he felt a pair of hands on his neck, obviously checking to see if he had a pulse. He tried to speak, but no words would come out of his mouth.

"Oh my god." He heard the voice say. "Dad, call 911!"

"I'm already on it, Kurt!" Another much older voice had said.

As Blaine began to slip out of consciousness again, he remained aware of the voice whispering very close to his ear.

"You're going to be alright. I know you will. Hang in there. You'll be alright." The voice repeated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving it like that. And I almost make you ship Blaine and Michael don't I? Well don't get used to it. Next chapter includes more Klaine interaction!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey guys. I apologize that this is not a new chapter. **

**So here's the deal. **

**First of all, "What Brings Us Together" (still working on that title, by the way), and "Wild At Heart" haven't been updated in a while. And for that, I'm really sorry. I know this seems like a stupid excuse but my work schedule has me working the hardest I've ever done and I rarely have time/motivation for writing. **

**I AM NOT abandoning these fics. I love writing them too much to do that. I will, however, take a little while longer to put out an update. My writing style has always been 'write a chapter, publish, write a chapter, publish', and I don't think that is working out for me anymore. **

**So, I have the next chapter and a half written for WAH, and the next chapter for WBUT, but I think I'm going to take the time to finish both stories entirely before publishing again. I'm doing this so that I can publish more consistently. Honestly, I think my writing will improve doing it this way, as well. **

**I hope I don't lose followers for doing this, but I understand if I do. Thank you for sticking with me! I plan on writing as much as I can, so hopefully I can get back to publishing within a month or so. **

**So yeah, thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Ashlee**


End file.
